1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to damage prevention devices and more specifically it relates to a load securement assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been provided in the prior art such as taught by the U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,286 to Jantzen and U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,761 to Angel that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.